


Solitude

by BuffyRowan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whosoever is delighted in solitude is either a wild beast or a god</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Even limited as it was, the Machine had done its best to aid Admin. But it had not attempted matchmaking until it had found a quote of Aristotle's. Literature was necessary knowledge, basis of codes for some people, but this line had applications to Admin's quality of life, and his productivity. So the Machine had steered Admin towards Grace. It had seemed a successful matching, even if Admin's distancing her from the Machine's observation when possible was puzzling.

Then Admin was nearly killed, and everything was worse. Admin was even more alone, and attempting feats more dangerous than before. When he looked for an agent to asset him, Admin had clear criteria. The Machine had added added a few of its own. In the intervening years, the Machine had come to conclude that the fault in matching Admin with Grace had been that she had never "delighted in solitude." Final analysis was that Admin needed someone who had, higher probability of success if the other party had experienced solitude from the other perspective. 

John Reese had exceeded the Machine's projections. From the beginning, he refused to leave Admin's boundaries alone. He had investigated, prodded, questioned those boundaries, but backed off at /just/ the right time. And John had never balked at the Machine's surveillance. Had in fact accepted it as a universal constant like Earth's gravity. 

From there, their circle had expanded to include Carter, Fusco, Zoe Morgan, Bear, Leon, and now Shaw. Neither man found delight in solitude any more, because neither was as he had been. And the Machine calculated that this situation would last much longer than the relationship with Grace had been projected.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote that the Machine found so significant is the summary. I read it, and it simply screamed for a fic about Finch and Reese, whether you take the relationship between the two of them as friendship or more.


End file.
